


Daddy and Poppa

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Barry and Mick's little girl asks how they first met.





	Daddy and Poppa

Neither man moved for a full four seconds, simply staring at one another in absolute shock. To the casual observer, they were quite the mismatched pair. One wore a tuxedo, scarlet red vest, and a black bowtie. The other had on well-worn jeans, a black t-shirt and an old army jacket. The first had a slightly crushed, pure white rose clutched tightly in one hand. The other man held a gun. 

The sound of sirens approaching from the north mixed with the shouts of several people coming from the south. The tuxedo-wearing man twitched and made a grab for the bald headed stranger’s arm. 

“Help!” he whispered frantically.

Two more seconds passed before the stranger nodded and began pulling him across the street. They ran down an alley, around a corner and across another street before darting into a rundown bar. No one inside paid any attention to the odd couple racing through the main room, down a short hallway and out the backdoor. A sleek black motorcycle was parked near a stack of crates.

“Get on,” the gunman growled, hopping onto the bike and turning the key. The well-dressed younger man complied instantly, wrapping his slender arms around the broader man’s waist.

“Mick,” one said.

“Barry,” the other replied.

***

“Poppa, is that what really happened?” asked Rebecca, skeptically. 

Barry nodded as he placed the roast in the oven. “Sure is, sweetheart. Your Daddy saved me that day.”

Rebecca looked up at her daddy curiously. “Why was Poppa wearing a tux?”

“Because he was an idiot until he met me,” Mick answered smugly.

Barry rolled his eyes and slapped the back of Mick’s head. He leaned in closer to their ten year old daughter and kissed her forehead. “Because I almost married your Aunt Iris. Lucky for me, I realized at the last minute that I didn’t love her. So I ran off and found your Daddy, then we got married, instead.”

Rebecca thought about that for a moment. “Good. I love Aunt Iris, but I love you and Daddy more.”

Rebecca grabbed a soda and wandered off to her bedroom. Barry turned and began pulling coffeemuugs from the cupboard to set the table. Mick leaned back in his chair and smirked. “You left out the part where we spent a week holed up in a motel room with a broken TV and nothing to occupy our time but each other.”

Barry blushed a deep red. “We are never telling her that part,” he said with a firm warning in his voice. Mick chuckled as he stood and pulled Barry into his arms and kissed him softly.


End file.
